Forgive Me?
by SalvatoreRoses
Summary: Damon/Bella. The last time they saw eachother was a hundred years ago with a lot of harsh words and a big fight. Will the two ex-bestfriends become friends again... or something more..
1. Chapter 1

"I'm telling you Damon" Bella said softly "She's not good for you"

Damon growled at her , his best friend.

"You have no idea what's good for me,Bella" Damon hissed at her. Bella let out a sigh of frustration. "She's pretending Damon! She's playing with you and Stefan both".

Damon paced in front of her, pulling his hair in frustration. Bella reached out to stop him from pulling his hair but Damon slapped her hand away. Her eyes filled with hurt and Damon sighed, putting his hands down.

"I'm just protecting you, Damon. I don't want you to get hurt!" Bella said in a pleading tone.

Damon's eyes flashed. "She will not hurt me! She loves me. I care for her deeply! I love her,okay?"

"SHe's up to no good! SHe's playing with you and Stefan. You'll get hurt in the end! I don't want you to get hurt"

"I'm fine, I won't get hurt!" Damon said getting angry and impatient.

"YOu will! SHe'll break your heart!" Bella said. "I can;t lose you"

Damon's expression turned into a one of dawning.

"You're jealous, aren't you!" Damon sneered. "You are being selfish Bella!"

"I'm not jealous!"

But Damon could see through her, though he had misinterpret it.

"Just because you had a tragic love story doesn't mean I'd have a tragic one too!"

He started saying things he know he'll regret later but he can't stop himself.

"One dead" He sneered at her." One who doesn't love you back"

Her eyes started to sting with tears.

"One who was just pretending" He listed off cruelly. "One who loves another, one who hated you for being this" He gestured to himself and Bella.

"One who doesn't want you." Tears started dripping down from Bella's eyes but Damon didn't care. He was too angry to care right now.

"No wonder they'll never love you! You are a selfish bitch!" Damon said harshly. "Making up stories to ruin Katherine and me so you won't be alone moping about their tragic love life"

"No! I'm telling the truth about Katherine!" Bella said sincerely through her tears.

Damon snorted.

"Oh now you're just desperate" He said harshly. "YOU are pathetic"

Bella gasped from the harsh and cruel words of her 'best friend'. She tried to rein in her emotions. "Damon-"

Damon cut her off. "Don't 'Damon' me, Isabella". Her eyes clouded with hurt.

"You are not Bella anymore, you are a selfish, manipulative, lying monster" Damon sneered harshly and cruelly. I want you OUT of MY life! I never want to see you anymore!"

Bella let out a sudden gasp from Damon's statement.

"No one will ever love you, Isabella! I'm not your friend anymore! Drag your little ass out of my life! GET OUT!"

Damon was shaking with anger. He pointed at the door, too angry to speak. Bella looked at him sadly and turned to the door. Just before she left, she turned to look at him again. "One day, Damon.. you'll realize and I'll say I told you so". She turned around and left.

As she was far away from the house, she collapsed down on an empty street, hiding in a corner, sobbing. She stared at the necklace Damon had given her. She fisted the necklace, clutching it to her chest.

She whispered to herself "Happy Birthday to me, but it's not so happy after all"

**TBC**

**HEY GUYSS! so so sorry for not updating my other stories!**

**I lost my copy of what was supposed to be the next Chapter for "WIshes and Dreams"**

**I'll probably update Percy Cahill: A Medusa Plot around March or April**

**I dont know if I'll continue " Revealed Secrets" I'm out of ideas on what should I do to that story so PLEASE HELP ME.**

**I made this fic a long time ago... but i just posted this now :)**

**Tell me what you think please?**

**I know Bella seems too soft. She'll have her moments where she seems like a lamb but there are also moments where she'll become like a lioness :)**

**REVIEW PLEASEE**

**-Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**so this is gonna be a really short chapter :) but I'm gonna update twice today i hope...Hope you like it :) (In my opinion, I really don't like this chapter that much)**

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own anything you recognize :)**

Damon had slept and woke up the next day. He had cleared his head and momentarily forgotten about his and his best friend's fight. He was smiling, something he doesn't normally do unless he's with Bella.

He went down the stairs calling her name. "Bella! Bells!"

No one answered. The house was completely silent. He looked around and spotted just a small dot of blood on the floor. It's so small but it's there.

And he remembered. The fight. His harsh words. His fingers unconsciously tightening around Bella's wrist. And he gasped.

His chest hurt. There was something in there squeezing his heart. His whole being filled with regret and pain. He collapsed down on the sofa. His hands were shaking. He picked up a shattered photo frame he didn't remember throwing.

It was a picture. A picture of him and Bella laughing. His chest tightened more than ever. He rarely laughed. But he had laughed with Bella every single time. He was pure happiness and bliss whenever he was with Bella.

He trace Bella's laughing face. And for the first time in centuries, a lone tear dripped down from his eyes. The tears wouldn't stop from falling. And he cried.

Cried for the one person who had been with him for so long. The one who understood him better than anybody ever could.

He let it all out. By chance, he had glanced at the calendar on the wall. And his heart squeezed tighter than ever.

Yesterday... yesterday was her birthday.

The day he first saw Bella cry. The day he had hurt his best friend. Something he swore he would never do.

The day he left her.

The day she left him.

The day when two hearts had been broken.

**TBC**

**Okay.. i know, I know... this was so so short and not really a good one :| I'm so so sorry if you didn't like it.**

**BTW, I think this is gonna be a short story... though I hope not.**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND FEEL FREE TO LEAVE IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS :)**

**-Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry if there are wrong grammars or spellings or if the story is a lil confusing. Im trying my best rreally**

HUNDREDS OF YEARS LATER

Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Bonnie and the rest of the gang had walked in on Stefan and Damon arguing, The two brothers didn't even notice them and they always notice them even if they're arguing. so this must be a pretty serious fight.

They stood uncertainly at the door as the two brothers continue to argue.

"Damon-" Stefan started again impatiently. Expectedly, Damon glared at him angrily but there was some other emotion in his eyes that they couldn't seem to place.

"Don't call me like that" Damon said in a loud voice, his voice just slightly breaking. This surprised all of them. Damon's voice was always strong. always firm.

"Da-" Stefan cut himself off and sighed. "You need to stop moping around. You need to stop acting like this."

"I'm not moping!" Damon defended himself indignantly. The others at the door stood uncomfortably.

"Yes,you are!" Stefan shot back."You are feeling so much pain right now that you are starting to turn your humanity off slowly!"

"Why do you even care?!" Damon asked angrily.

Stefan tried another approach.

"She wouldn't have wanted this. Be-" Stefan was cut off angrily by Damon, who was stomping towards him.

"Do NOT speak her name!" Damon's voice now broke. "Don't-"

He shuddered and exhaled tiredly, like he was suddenly too tired to fight. Stefan breathed out slowly, his anger slowly dissipating as he watch his normally arrogant brother turn into a self loathing, regret filled man.

"Do you know what today is?" Damon asked in a tired,sad and broken tone, turning around, not facing Stefan, to hide his face not even bothering to acknowledge or not seeming to care about the people shifting uncomfortably at the door.

"Yes.." Stefan said quietly. His voice and expression was filling with sadness too.

Damon nodded, still having his back turned to his brother. The gang caught a glimpse at his face. It shocked them to see it filled with pain,sadness, regret and self-loathing.

"And the day I last saw her" Damon said brokenly."The day I basically told her that I hate her:

"Damon" Stefan said softly. "It's not just your fault. I didn't believe her either"

"At least you were not the one to kick her out, STefan"

Caroline cleared her throat suddenly. She can't take anymore of the brother's cryptic conversation.

"Um... who is this 'she' you're talking about 'cause I'm sure as hell that it isn't Elena you are talking about because it's not her birthday today"

Both Damon and Stefan turned to her, finally acknowledging the people at the door. Damon's expression changed fast to a hard, cold and distant one"

"Stay out of it, Barbie" Damon said harshly "It's not any of your business"

Caroline didn't back down even though Elena and the others sent her warning glances.

"I-We just listened to you and Stefan arguing about this 'she' - and you let us listen" CAroline said "We need an explanation"

"No you don't"

"Yes we do!"

CAroline continued badgering him with the others watching them warily yet with slight amusement.

"Fine!" Damon finally snapped. "The 'she' was Bella, okay?"

"Happy now?" Damon asked, his voice weak. He stormed out of the house with the others making way for him in fear.

"You shouldn't have done that" Stefan stated.

**TBC**

**THIS IS ALSO SHORT and in my opinion not really good. but sorry, this is the best I could do for now. Really hope you at least like it.**

**REVIEW. SUGGEST. ANd feel free to ask questions :)**

**-Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

**TURNS OUT! TRIPLE UPDATE :)**

**Disclaimers: DO I LOOK LIKE AN ADULT TO YOU? EXCUSE ME BUT I'M ONLY 14**

**SO HERE'S CHAPTER 4**

"You shouldn't have done that" Stefan stated, once his brother was out of the house"

"Well, you didn't stop me" Caroline retorted back.

"Who's Bella?" Elena asked cautiously and timidly, nervous if Stefan will suddenly explode like Damon. Stefan looked away.

"No one" but judging by the waver in his voice as he said that, 'Bella' was not a 'no one'.

"Then explain why did Damon react like _that_ and why your voice wavered if she is really 'no one'" Bonnie asked.

Stefan stayed for a few seconds before letting out a sigh.

"She was our best friend" Stefan said quietly. "Damon's best friend and what I consider as my sister, although she and Damon were closer"

"Where is she now?" MAtt asked curiously. Stefan's face became filled with pain.

"I don't know...-We don't know" Stefan's voice broke at the end.

"Is she dead?" Caroline asked tactessly. Everyone stared at her incrediously.

"I don't know. Maybe- maybe not.." Stefan said. "She's stong, She'll be alive" Stefan said almost to himself.

"If you don't mind, can you tell us about her?" Jeremy asked timidly. Stefan was silent for a few seconds.

"Damon knew her better...I don't know.."

"Please..." Elena pleaded.

'Oh, fine" Stefan muttered."Damon will kill me for this..."

"He won't" Elena tried to reassure him.

"For some reason, I'm doubting you" Stefan said. But after seeing everyone's curious and pleading faces, he conceded.

"Her name was Bella. Isabella Marie." Stefan said. "She didn't have a last name, can't remember it for some reason"

Everyone was listening intently.

"She was my sister and She is Damon's best friend" Stefan had a small, wistful sad smile on his face. "We were both protective of her. The three of us had been together for so long, I can't even remember what I did before we met her"

"She sounds..." Elena trailed off.

"Amazing." Stefan finished her sentence. "We loved her with all our hearts. We can't imagine our life without her"

Stefan's voice was heavy with sadness.

"She was a part, a huge part of our life. She understood us better than anybody, loved us for who we are, accepted us just the way we were, cared for us and that's saying a lot knowing Damon" Stefan chuckled wistfully.

"She had an infinite amount of patience but she's also really fierce and feisty." Stefan continued."She's tough but sweet. She puts up with us even if we are angry or immature. She was always the peacemaker. Damon and I rarely fought because we can't fight, we don't fight for her"

"The three of us were so close but nothing good lasts" Stefan's eyes darkened.

Everyone leaned in expectedly.

"Katherine came with all her lies." Stefan said in an angry yet regretful voice. "We rarely bond then with each other. Damon and I got into more fights, we became distant with one another, we slowly left her. we slowly ruined our happiness"

He was in a rant now.

"We didn't spend time with one another like before, if we do, it's once in a blue moon and it was tense and awkward like we have become strangers"

A tear slid out of Stefan's eyes. Everyone was stunned. Stefan never did cry.

"But Bella held on. She waited and tried so hard to make us see what Katherine really is."

"We pushed her away" Stefan said with self-loathing. "But she still tried to stay a little longer."

"Then one night, I don't know the full details and it's really my story to tell but Damon and Bella had a massive argument, It was the worst fight they ever had. Damon had said some really harsh and cruel words to her."

"And he told her that he never wanted to see her again. She left." Stefan's voice broke. "And you know what's worse?'

"It was her birthday.' Everyone's heart ached for Bella and the Salvatore brothers.

"That was the first time I ever saw Damon with so much sadness, pain, regret and self loathing" Stefan said quietly."It was also the first time I ever felt so much pain"

"We tried to look for her but she disappeared." Stefan said. "We looked for her for years but we can't find her"

"I-I still remember everything about her." Stefan said his eyes distant. "I can still hear her laugh, her voice, her eyes..."

"I can still hear Damon's animalistic roar when he found she was truly gone, when he realized what he did, what we did. She was our everything"

"They say you never realized how important someone is until you lose them but the truth is you always knew what you had, you just thought you wouldn't lose them."

"I never-We never thought we would lose Bella." Stefan said weakly. "Every year, this day...Damon and I don't fight..well, not until now- but we never fought before. It was one of the rare things we agree on."

"But we do things differently. While I sit at my room, writing on my journal to never forget her, Damon would be drinking himself to oblivion, trying to forget"

"Trying to forget the pain, and he'd never admit it but I know he drinks because he hallucinates her. He pretends she's still there, laughing and scolding him for drinking too much." Stefan chuckles weakly, a tear sliding out of his eyes.

"He has a heart after all" Caroline said, can't think of any other words to say.

"He always had a heart. It's just hidden right now" Stefan defended his brother. "You should have seen him before Katherine. He was still arrogant and a jerk but if you had seen him when it's only the three of us... when it's only him and Bella.." Stefan smiled wistfully.

"He loves her so much, He'd do anything for her, save her in a heartbeat, give her anything though Bella doesn't ask for much. She never demanded anything. She's contented and happy just the way her life was."

"She only wanted us three together forever. That was all she ever wanted and we can't even give her that"

"SHe should hate us, she might even hate us right now" Stefan said with self loathing.

"She won't hate you.." Elena consoled him "She might be angry for a while... but by the way you describe her, she'll forgive you."

"I really hope so Elena... I really hope so"

Silence fell as they continue to think about the amazing girl the Salvatore brothers had lost.

**TBC**

**this is quite long... i hope you like it :) feel free to leave suggestions or ideas and questions :)**

**REVIEW PLEASEEE**

**-ROse**


	5. SORRY BUT AN

**SO SO SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE.**

**The next time I'll probably update is somewhere in April.. sorry :(**

**But it's our finals in 3 days and I'm the top at class.. (gotta maintain that)**

**HEY PLEASE HELP ME.**

**GIVE ME SOME IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS CAUSE I HAVE A WRITER'S BLOCK RIGHT NOW**

**I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE WRONG GRAMMARS AND SPELLINGS AND IF THE STORY IS A BIT CONFUSING. I HADN'T READ THROUGH IT AND I HAVEN'T EDITED IT BECAUSE I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE :)**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN :)**

**LOVE Y'ALL**

**\- Rose**


	6. SORRY

**SO SORRY GUYS BUT I DON'T THINK I'll BE ABLE TO CONTINUE THIS STORY**

I RAN OUT OF IDEAS, AND I'M JUST SO BUSY NOWADAYS AND I DON'T HAVE THE MOTIVATION TO WRITE OR THINK

I'm so sad I won't be able to finish this because I like this fic of mine, a lot.

sooo... this story is adopted by **devils daughter19**

Check it out :)

\- Rose


	7. Chapter 7

Hi!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long

I'll probably never update this story.

I actually ran out of ideas, so sorry

but if you wonder what will happen next here, check out **devils daughter19 ,** it still has the same title

she adopted this story and is now continuing it :)

go read it!


End file.
